1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch-sensing displays. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sensing circuit capable of sensing an externally provided pressure and a display device having the sensing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel senses a pressure formed by a finger or a pointer on a display device. The touch panel is on an uppermost portion of the display panel. The touch panel detects a location of the finger or the pointer so that the display device generates an output signal.
The touch panel is capable of reading data without a keyboard or a mouse. Therefore, the touch panel has been widely used. Unfortunately, when the display device includes the touch panel, a thickness of the display device is increased.